Education in Rutania
The education system in Rutania is composed of primary education, elementary education (Grades 1-5), lower secondary education (Grades 6-8), upper secondary education (Grades 9-12), and tertiary or college education with an age limit of compulsory education being 17 years old. Rutania has consistently ranked among the top 5 in Artania in terms of education. The country has 16,843 primary, elementary and secondary schools that are maintained by each province. The nation also has fifty-seven 4-year colleges/universities and sixty-four 2-year colleges. Public colleges and universities are maintained by each province, while private institutions are self maintained, but are still required to meet national standards. =Primary Education= , Ardinia.]] Primary school or Kindergarten is a school that teaches children the basics of Mathematics, Reading and Writing as well as Sciences in some cases. Arts and Crafts is a very common free time activity in primary school and is commonly integrated into teaching as well. Primary schools are much smaller than other schools since they only house one year of education, normally primary schools have 3-6 classrooms. Students remain in the same class the entire day. Parents have a choice to either enrol their child in morning classes or afternoon classes. Morning classes start at 9:30 AM and last until 11:30 AM afternoon classes start at 11:30 AM and last until 1:30 PM. Children in both morning and afternoon programs are given 15 minutes of snack time an hour into classes followed by 15 minutes of recess, children must bring their own snacks. =Elementary Education= , Delvar.]] Elementary school is a school ranging from the grade levels of first through fifth grade where basic subjects are taught. Elementary school provides and often remain in one or two classrooms throughout the school day, with the exceptions of physical education, library, music, and art classes. Elementary School begins at 9:00 AM and lasts until 3:15 PM. Children are allowed to eat for a period of 30 minutes and are provided the option of either bringing a lunch from home or receiving a free school meal. Children then are allowed to have a 30 minute recess after they eat. Academic Subjects Academic subjects taught include Mathematics, Science, Luthorian (English), Social Studies, Physical Education, Art, Music. Parents are encouraged but, not required to enlist their child in a foreign language course which is taught starting in fourth grade. Grading Scale Children in elementary schools are continually assessed throughout the school year by their teachers, and report cards are issued to parents at varying intervals. Generally the scores for individual assignments and tests are recorded for each student in a grade book, along with the maximum number of points for each assignment. At any time, the total number of points for a student when divided by the total number of possible points produces a percent grade, which can be translated to a letter grade. Letter grades are often but not always used on report cards at the end of a marking period, although the current grade may be available at other times the most common grade scale is letter grades—"O" through "U"—derived from a scale of 0–100 or a percentile. =Secondary Education= As part of education in Rutania, secondary education usually covers grades 6 through 12. Middle School , Bozarland.]] Middle school is the lower education school between elementary and high school and includes sixth, seventh and eighth grade. At this time, students are given more independence as choosing their own classes. Middle School consists of eight blocks known as periods. The first 7 periods are 45 minutes long with the last period of the day being 60 minutes long. dedicated as a period for studying, socializing and teacher-work time. Middle School begins at 7:20 AM and lasts until 2:20 PM. Children are assigned a period to eat based on their grade level for 40 minutes and are provided the option of either bringing a lunch from home or purchasing a meal and/or snacks from the lunch line. Students eat in a cafeteria which is normally in the centre of the middle school. Academic Subjects Academic subjects taught include Mathematics, Science, Luthorian (English), Social Studies, Physical Education. Electives include Art, Music, Drama, Foreign Languages, Family Consumer Science and Technical Arts. Grading Scale Children in middle schools are continually assessed throughout the school year by their teachers, and report cards are issued to parents at varying intervals. Generally the scores for individual assignments and tests are recorded for each student in a grade book, along with the maximum number of points for each assignment. At any time, the total number of points for a student when divided by the total number of possible points produces a percent grade, which can be translated to a letter grade. Letter grades are often but not always used on report cards at the end of a marking period, although the current grade may be available at other times the most common grade scale is letter grades—"A" through "E"or"F"—derived from a scale of 0–100 or a percentile. High School .]] Usually, starting in ninth grade, grades become part of a student’s official transcript. Future employers or colleges may want to see steady improvement in grades and a good attendance record on the official transcript. Therefore, students are encouraged to take much more responsibility for their education. High School consists of eight blocks known as periods. The first 3 periods are 45 minutes long with period 4 being reserved for lunch and lasting 60 minutes. The remaining 4 periods are 45 minutes long. High School begins at 7:20 AM and lasts until 1:50 PM. Subjects Rutania operates two types of subjects in high school, Compulsory subjects and elective subjects. Compulsory subjects are the subjects students must take to pass high school, the amount of compulsory subjects lowers, every grade you go up. Elective subjects are subjects students can take and they must take enough to fill their time table each year or they will not pass high school, the amount of elective options heightens, every grade you go up. Students also tend to take the electives that appeal to their career goals. If a high school school has a low amount of students they tend to not offer all electives that the ministry has given permission to teach. Grade 9 Compulsory subjects in Grade 9 include Mathematics, Science, Luthorian (English), Geography of Rutania and Physical Education. Students must take these subjects in grade 9 in order to graduate grade 9 and high school. Elective Subjects in Grade 9 include, *'Technologies:' Exploring Technologies *'Social Studies:' Individual & Family Living *'Economics:' Commerce *'Arts:' Arts, Music, Drama *'International Languages:' Dundorfian (German) Students may only take two of these electives in grade 9 in order to fill their time table. They must take them in order to graduate grade 9 and high school. Most if not all of these electives are offered at most Rutanian high school. Grade 10 Compulsory subjects in Grade 10 include Mathematics, Science, Luthorian (English) and Rutanian History. Students must take these subjects in grade 10 in order to graduate grade 10 and high school. Elective Subjects in Grade 10 include, *'World Studies:' Geography of Terra, Social Geographical Patterns *'Technologies:' Exploring Mechanics, Design Basics, Woodworking *'Social Studies:' Family Consumer Science *'Economics:' Commerce *'Arts:' Art, Drama, Music *'International Languages:' Selucian (Latin), Dundorfian (German) *'Physical Studies:' Physical Education, Fitness Students may only take three of these electives in grade 10 in order to fill their time table. They must take them in order to graduate grade 10 and high school. Most if not all of these electives are offered at most Rutanian high schools. Grade 11 , Khodor.]] Compulsory subjects in Grade 11 include Mathematics, Luthorian (English) and Civics. Students must take these subjects in grade 11 in order to graduate grade 11 and high school. Elective Subjects in Grade 11 include, *'Sciences:' Physics, Biology, Chemistry *'World Studies:' Geography of Northern Artania, Geography of Seleya & Dovani, Geography of Majarta & Keris, History of Northern Artania, History of Great Empires *'Technologies:' Mechanical Arts, Technological Design, Woodworking *'Social Studies:' Family Studies, Culinary Arts, Nutrition *'Economics:' Commerce, Introduction to Economics *'Arts:' Art, Music, Drama *'International Languages:' Selucian (Latin), Canrillaise (French), Dundorfian (German) *'Physical Studies:' Physical Education, Fitness Students may only take four of these electives in grade 11 in order to fill their time table. They must take them in order to graduate grade 11 and high school. Not all electives that are offered by the ministry are tought at every high school. Grade 12 The only Compulsory subject in Grade 12 is Luthorian (English). Students must take Luthorian (English) in grade 12 in order to graduate grade 12 and high school. Elective Subjects in Grade 12 include, *'Sciences:' Physics, Biology, Chemistry, Environmental Sciences *'English:' Literature, Law *'Mathematics:' Calculus, Geometry, Algebra, Analytical Studies, Computer Algebra *'World Studies:' Terran History, Artanian History, Artanian Physical Geography, Artanian Political Geography , Political Sciences *'Technologies:' Mechanical Arts, Technological Design, Woodworking, Coding, Engineering, Transportation Technologies *'Social Studies:' Psychology, Family Studies, Culinary Arts, World Religions & Cultures , Nutrition *'Economics:' Commerce, Budgeting & Accounting, Individual and the Economy *'Arts:' Art, Music, Drama *'International Languages:' Selucian (Latin), Canrillaise (French), Dundorfian (German) *'Physical Studies:' Physical Education, Fitness Students may only take six of these electives in grade 12 in order to fill their time table. They must take them in order to graduate grade 12 and high school. Not all electives that are offered by the ministry are tought at every high school. Exams In high school students must complete a formal exam for each of their compulsory subjects and in grade 11 and 12 exams for some electives are common as well. Exams can count for 20-35 percent of a student's final grade in a certain subject, the final weight (percent) of an exam is upon the choice of the teacher. Informal (in class) exams and assignments are common in elective subjects. Grading Scale Children in high schools are continually assessed throughout the school year by their teachers, and report cards are issued to parents at varying intervals. Generally the scores for individual assignments and tests are recorded for each student in a grade book, along with the maximum number of points for each assignment. At any time, the total number of points for a student when divided by the total number of possible points produces a percent grade, which can be translated to a letter grade. Letter grades are often but not always used on report cards at the end of a marking period, although the current grade may be available at other times the most common grade scale is letter grades—"A" through "E"or"F"—derived from a scale of 0–100 or a percentile. =Gifted Education= Rutania operates a system called the Outstanding Students Program (OSP). This program is for students that have shown exceptional strengths in Knowlege, Memorization, Communication, Thinking and Analysis. The program runs from grades four to eleven. Roughly 10% of Rutanian students are in the gifted program. The program is entirely optional. Elementary School Students that have shown gifted like behaviour in academic subjects are nominated by teachers or their parents to take the gifted test to determine if the child is truly gifted. The testing normally occurs in grade three for most students since grade four is the first year of gifted education, but some students get tested later and enter in later grades. The latest grade for gifted testing is grade 8 afterwards all students presumed to be gifted must stay in the regular stream. Gifted students are in their own classes for grades four and five in selected elementary schools that operate the program. Middle School During middle school, gifted students are in separate classes only in compulsory academic subjects such as Mathematics and English. Regular stream students in middle school can still take the gifted test and enter the program. High School The gifted program is now closed and no new students may take the test and enter the program for educational purposes. Gifted students are only in seperate classes for the compulsory courses excluding physical education in grade 9 which is compulsory but not offered at a gifted level. In grade 12 gifted Luthorian (English) is not offered because the government wants all students relatively on the same level for their final level of compulsory education. =Private Schools= There are many different types of private schools that receive no funding from the government. There are 921 private schools in Rutania. Religous Schools , Hosian private school for grades 1-8 in Mirigodon, Ardinia.]] There are many Religous schools in Rutania all of which are private, most Religous schools are based off of the teachings of Hosianism while there are quite a few schools based off of the teachings of other religions. Religous schools normally tend to have some form of prayer during the day and teach religous education. They are required to teach all other compulsory subjects taught in the regular systems. They are strictly regulated to ensure their students are receiving the same education as those in the public system. Other Private Schools There are also private schools that are not religious. The benefits to private education is normally smaller class sizes and a more efficient and professional system. They must follow the curriculum of public schools. =Holidays= The Rutanian Ministy of Education yearly outlines the holiday calendar for national holidays when schools are closed. The Provincial Governments of Bozarland and Delvar also add their own holidays to the yearly list, while other provinces give more time off for certain holidays. The only national holiday not included is Beer Fest, the Election Day and Inaguration Day are not included because they're in the Summer and the Festival of Summer is also not included because the starting day of the festival marks the day Rutanian Students start their summer break. =Colleges & Universities= Rutania has fifty-seven 4-year colleges and universities and each province has their own university system. Public institutions are maintained by each province (with funding from the federal government) while private institutions are self maintained, but are still required to meet national standards. There are many more 2-year community colleges that are under the regulation of the provinces. In addition to each province's university system, their is also the University of Rutania System (URS). The URS is the remnant of when government run universities were the norm in Rutania. The URS was devolved to the provinces during the mid to late 28th century and was allowed to exist as a public university. There are some especially prestigious institutions in Rutania, with the University of Bozarburg being one of the centers of classical liberal free-market thought in the world. Patrick Henry University is the alma mater of many of Rutania's leading libertarian inclined politicians, as well as being a major center for the study of Zardic politics, which are interesting as they are the most continuous political system in existence in Terra. Many Rutanian political thinkers and historians became interested in this topic of study, especially over the course of the 30th century. =Links= Culture of Rutania Category:Rutania